vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Eternals
The Ancients are the first existing, strongest and most powerful vampires in the world. There are only seven Ancients: Nyla, Aldric, Alexander, Jason, Seti, Zoe, Sophia and Lucius. History The Ancients are the first vampires, as well as the most feared and powerful of all in existence. They are very reclusive and most belief them to be mere myth. Nyla and Aldric had six children. Aldric was seeked by the Pharoah, the Pharaoh heard stories of Aldric's powerful magic and made him his high priest. The Pharoah wanted Aldric to use his powers to make himself immortal, in order to rule egypt forever. Aldric created an immortality spell, but the spirits of nature angered for abusing his magic to create the spell, stripped him power. The Pharoah was displeased now that Aldric had no magic to help with his plans ordered him and his family to be executed. Aldric fled, but the guards caught up Aldric and attacked his family. A guard killed his youngest son, Aldric and his family distraught killed the guards. Nyla couldnt bear to lose anymore of her family and pleaded with Aldric to use the spell he created and make them immortal in order to protect themselves. With the spirits of nature abandoned him and with grief clouding his mind, Aldric discovered a new way to channel magic using the human souls to channel even greater power. Aldric used his spell to make his family and himself immortal, Lucius being a werewolf, was now the first Hybrid. Lucius being an Ancient and one of the first known werewolves makes him more powerful than his siblings. Powers and Abilities Vampire/Ancient Powers *'Super Strength' - Ancients are far much stronger than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, non- ancient hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Ancients are so much faster than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, non-anicent hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Ancients have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Ancients possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Ancients can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans. Lucius's ability to heal is faster being a hybrid. *'Super Durability' - Being an Ancient, they can take far more trauma than any original vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans, can without discomfort or injury. An Ancient Vampire are truly immortal. *'Immortality' - Ancients have eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They also posses an eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Telepathy': Ancients can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Illusions' - Ancient vampires have the ability to create illusions. *'Dream Manipulation ' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Day Walking' - Ancients are able to move around during the day. *'Invulnerability': The Ancient can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart. Weaknesses *'The Cure' - If the cure is used on an Ancient, they will lose their immortality. *'Desiccation' - Without blood an Ancient will start to desiccate and become immobilized like any other vampire. *'Expression' - A witch using powerful expression magic could neutralize an Ancient. Category:Vampire